


Please Don't Touch Me

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Series: Tumblr Promtps [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Funeral, Sadddd feelings, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always seemed to be worse when someone was hugging you.</p>
<p>     It seemed more real.</p>
<p>     You’re grounded. You’re actually on this death-riddled earth. There’s no way you can avoid the subject when someone is hanging off you, crying onto your shoulder.</p>
<p>     But she held firm. More for her mother than for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the tumblr prompt was "Don't fucking touch me!" with the pairing Yumikuri, and this is what came out of me.
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

     The morning of the funeral was dark. It wasn’t just the atmosphere as the procession got ready, no… it was raining.

     _Fitting_ , Ymir’s bitter thought drifted through her head.

     She stood under the awning of the church the funeral was to be held at. A cigarette dangled between her quivering lips. As her jaw trembled, as did the cigarette, causing the smoke trail emitting from the tip of the white stick to waver.

     That kid. She warned him. She told him not to go out that night, to stay in his fucking dorm. Did he listen? No.

     Marco was always too eager to please people. Especially their mother.

     The woman’s jaw clenched at the thought. If Marco hadn’t have worried so much about their mother during the power loss they had that night, he wouldn’t have been out in the weather. He wouldn’t have gotten into that accident. He wouldn’t have been rushed to the hospital, only to flat line minutes after arrival. He wouldn’t be lying in a casket in the sanctuary of this church. They wouldn’t be burying him six feet under the ground, in a spot in the cemetery.

     _He wouldn’t be dead._

     Ymir blinked a few tears away, but missed one as it travelled down her left cheek to drip down her chin.

     She took the cigarette from her mouth after one last, long drag. She stomped it under her boot quickly.  She turned and once again, entered the foyer of the church. People were scattered all around the large room, all talking amongst themselves.

     The woman was quickly found by Erwin Smith, one of Marco’s teachers, along with his wife Hanji. They offered their condolences, and Hanji locked her in a tight hug, murmuring encouragements in her ear.

     Ymir nodded, taking the comment.

     The two went on to their mother, the freckled woman barely keeping it together as Hanji locked her in a hug as well.

     The funeral services went by in a blur.

     The preacher talked about how Marco is in a better place now. There’s no more pain.

     _Bullshit._

     Marco was killed almost instantly in the crash. There was little pain. For him.

     What about everyone else? Their pain? Ymir sure as hell didn’t think all the pain is gone. This is pain. This is suffering. She’ll never see Marco again. Her baby brother.

     _He’s gone._

     The services ended. They went to the gravesite. Words were said, stories were told. A handful of dirt was thrown down onto the coffin… and he was buried.

     The tears Ymir had been holding back fell freely now. They trailed down her face quickly. Her mother had grabbed her in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her frame under the umbrella.

     She wanted to shake her off, to scream and thrash.

     It always seemed to be worse when someone was hugging you.

     It seemed more real.

     You’re grounded.

     You’re actually on this death-riddled earth.

     There’s no way you can avoid the subject when someone is hanging off you, crying onto your shoulder.

     But she held firm. More for her mother than for her.

     They left the grave, going back to their mother’s house. Many people were already there, they were having a lunch and a wake of sorts.

     She couldn’t deal with this right now. She couldn’t.

     She bolted upstairs, she needed to escape.

     She was called after, but no one pursued after her as she climbed the stairs. Her feet moved of their own accord until she came to stop in front of a white door. She sniffled wetly as she stared at the door that stood across from hers. Her hand grasped the cold door handle and she turned the knob.

     She stepped into Marco’s room slowly.

     It looked so empty and lifeless. She remembered being dragged into this room whenever Marco had built up a racetrack and wanted to test it out with his big sister. Or in eighth grade when he needed her to help him study.

     She turned around the room, taking in the blue wall paper in swirling designs, the matching bedspread. The white roof with glow in the dark stickers stuck on. The dark writing desk, still as smooth and as shiny as the day he got it. She spun around again and the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down on it, slowly looking around the room. Nostalgia plagued her memories.

     Her previous tears returned and she buried her face in her hands, her elbows rested on her knees as she sobbed.

     This shouldn’t have happened to that kid. He didn’t deserve it.

     Her eyes were uncovered and they flicked up to the door when a floorboard creaked under an unknown someone’s weight.

     She found Krista, her girlfriend, standing at the doorpost. The little blonde woman crept forward towards the woman. Ymir buried her face in her hands once more, a huff coming out of her. “What do you want?” her voice was scratchy and a little harsher than she had wanted it, but still kept her head down, refusing to look at the younger woman. A small hand was placed on her shoulder and Ymir’s head shook softly. “Don’t touch me,” she pleaded.

     “It’s okay,” Krista assured her in a voice softer than a light breeze. Her hand inched up until her arm was around Ymir’s shoulders. “Honey, it’s going to be-“

     “Don’t fucking touch me!” the older woman yelled, shoving Krista’s arm off her. “Don’t, okay?! Just…” Krista took several steps back at the outburst. Ymir let out a shaky breath of air. “I’m sorry… It’s just… Please. Don’t touch me right now.” Krista’s head nodded in understanding. She approached the bed and sat on the very corner of it; nor daring to come closer, but also not wanting to leave the woman either.

     They sat in silence, neither of them wanting to speak. Slowly, Ymir inched closer to her girlfriend. Eventually, she made it close enough so she could lean her head on Krista’s. “I’m sorry.”

     “It’s alright,” Krista replied.

     “It’s going to be all right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave drop a comment, telling me what you thought!!
> 
> My tumblr url is allychan-ravenwood!


End file.
